Eck Hem so not savvy!
by ColoursOfFreedom
Summary: A young woman meets our favourite pirate and loaths him! Read this its no MarySue!My first fic! R&R!


Disclaimer:I dont own POTC i only own Laura and her family etc.  
My first fan fic! R&R! 

Jack was agitated, he was low on money and supplies the crew were going hungry for two meals a day ,and they hadnt docked in weeks, as a result they worked slowly and when Jack wasnt on deck they lazed about.He inwardly chastised himself for being so stupid,"Gibbs,he yelled across the deck ,we will dock in Port Quinton, when will we arrive?" he asked.  
"Perhaps two days cap'n",Gibbs replied wearily, the wind be pickin' up, should we hoist the sails?"He suggested.  
"Aye" Jack said. Gibbs turned and relayed the orders to the crew,he turned back to Jack,  
"You look tired Gibbs" ,stated Jack obviously.  
"Aye, and weak, same goes for the whole crew cap'n" he replied seemingly annoyed.  
"Not to worry Gibbs we'll be in Quinton soon" ,he replied before striding off to assist the crew with the sails.

TWO DAYS LATER Laura Addison sat at her dresser combing her damp hair,it was wavy and rather uncontollable at times , it was an interesting mixture of blond, red and light brown alot of people told her it was gorgeous and mesmerizing but she couldnt understand this as it was only hair. The grandfather clock downstairs struck 11 reminding her how tired she was. she finished combing her hair and pulled back the covers blowing out her lantern she slid into bed and thought of her day."How brain numbingly dull it has been"she thought sadly and not for the first time she scolded herself for not doing something her life.She had been sent by her parents parents to live with her Uncle when she was 19 because she was far to free-spirited for their liking she was meant to return to find a suitor in London but she had grown to love her Uncle dearly he was unlike her parents in every aspect, he himself was free spirited,he had morals but he was the most real person she had ever known. He believed living life against society was best,something her parents would of thouroughly dissaproved of,She giggled softly,life was a box of chocolates,she as she drifted into a deep sleep.

NEXT MORNING Jack grinned at the new sun on the gleaming horizon,"Life is finally turnin around ay cap'n"  
Gibbs said happily from behind him "Aye Gibbs,he replied turning towards him, heh ,you seem to look better mate"  
he smirked.  
"Aye cap'n slept like a baby last night"he said giving the captain a toothy grin.  
"Gibbs we'll need to plunder a shop or somethin' tonight,inform the crew will yee?"he ordered.  
" O' course , cap'n"Gibbs said turning to the crew, who were also looking happier.

Laura went down stairs to have breakfast with her Uncle Kelvin the following morning,  
then she decided to take a walk on her favourite beach, it wasnt used much infact Laura had come to think of it as hers,she used it regularly it was her thinking spot. It was nestled between two cliffs one of which was quite easy to climb, Laura often sat up there to watch the sunset.  
Today the beach was deserted she stripped down to her underskirt and corset which she had 'redecorated' she had sewn some ruby coloured beads in swirls and flowers on the front, she thought it was beautiful she didnt tell her uncle though, that probably was asking a bit much.As she climbed the cliff she saw some merchants climbing the cliff path to the town,strange, she thought ,its not the season for merchants.  
she sat on the edge and watched the water lap the rock below.

NOON Jack climbed the cliff with his crew as he went he saw a woman sitting on the cliff with very long blondish red hair she looked deep in thought and very beautiful.  
He disregarded her , she looked to good for him anyway.  
When he got to town he headed for the nearest tavern and sculled rum until he was tipsy, then he went to find the crew and see what they had decided to steal.

Laura was deep in thought when something caught her eye, she turned to see a mysterious ship floating in the cove curiousity taking over she clinbed down the cliff to see it.  
When she arrived she stood staring at it for a long time,by it markings you could tell it was a pirate ship,  
she was almost to afraid to even touch it eventually though the spirit of adventure overtook her and she cautiously climbed the gangplank.  
On deck a feeling of freedom flooded over her , just standing their seeing the horizon made her feel more alive then she'd felt in years she must of stood there for a good hour just soaking up the feeling. Then suddenly she heard drunken singing "Oh no" she breathed,the pirates ,they were coming! She had nowhere to run! If she ran the opposite way they'd surely see her and she'd be cornered, she couldnt run past them either! She'd have to hide on the ship until they fall asleep! She ran below deck and down hall to the very end where she opened the door,simply furnished but it must have been the captains cabin"Not here",she said but it was to late she could hear footsteps overhead she ran in and hid behind a large cuboard.  
Just then she heard a slightly slurred voice shout from the hallway "Cast off,ya scavvy dogs!".Her heart sank she would never get of now then the door opened and in stepped the captain he had jet black hair in braids and beads tied back with a bandana, black kohl lined his warm brown eyes he headed towards his bed.Laura shuffled back in an attempt to stay hidden and knocked the cuboard which had a rum bottl perched precariously on top it fall and swiped her left temple she momentarily blacked out stumbling forward,knocking the captain down onto his bed and landing on top of him.He stared up at her slightly dazed but managed to stammer angrily"Who the bloody 'ell are you"  
Laura very shocked of course stammered, "I'm... Laura,... Laura Addison" then she felt rather ill and everything went black.


End file.
